The Silver Mage
by Akita-J
Summary: Hi my name is Harry Potter. Due to my magic my gender is unstable. I have a rare magical disease that makes it so on some days I will be a male and other days I will be a female. To escape the pressure of the wizarding world Ginny and I left for Japan. Who knew when I got there I would meet someone in a similar predicament as me or that I would get involved the Sekirei Plan.


**Hi. I should warn anyone who reads my stories that my updates are inconsistent and tend not to happen in a timely manner. I will try to update when I can. I do not own Harry Potter or Sekirei.**

* * *

 **Harry's POV:**

Okay my name is Harry Potter. Everything in my life has been controlled ever since I defeated Voldemort on that fateful night so many years ago. I never once got to decide whether I wanted to be a hero or not. The job just seemed to be forced upon me. Honestly, who in their right mind would expect a kid to defeat an evil megalomaniac with years more experience than her. Yes. I said her. I do not care what the wizarding world has brought you up to believe, but I, Harry Potter, am female and do not let anyone else tell you otherwise.

I guess an explanation is in order. Upon my birth it was discovered that I had a rare magical genetic disorder, called Gender Fluxoria. Gender Fluxoria basically makes it impossible for me to maintain a single gender, no I guess gender would be the wrong word, it makes it so my sex fluctuates without my control. My gender has and always will be female. Anyways when Voldemort attacked that Halloween night I guess I must have been in my male form. That night Dumbledore must have given me some magical artifact that night so I would not have to worry about my sex switching while living in a muggle area.

For the first 10 years of my life I stayed in my female form. At that point I did not know I had any other form. When I went to the wizarding world I was informed of my condition and that I must stay in my male form. That form was fine until I hit puberty. I felt uncomfortable in the boys dorm, but it's not like I could complain about it since to the rest of the world I was and always had been a male. No one knew about my condition until we were on the run from Voldemort for a year. My true form came in handy when we were in hiding since the snatchers were looking for 2 boys and a girl not 2 girls and a boy.

Once things settled it was assumed that I would stay in the wizarding world and marry Ginny. I love Ginny as a sister, but I can not marry a girl since I am not attracted to them. Ginny also told me she was a Lesbian and she loved me as a brother so she was going to run away before the wizarding world pushed them into anything. Both her parents and I agreed that it was for the best and she must keep in contact with them. During the months after Ginny's supposed disappearance the wizarding world started trying to push me into arranged marriages with multiple pureblood women to continue the potter line, so I left. I made sure to write a note to the Weasleys and that I would contact them once I get settled.

Today I am applying for an apartment in Japan. I recently learned that my mother had a half sister here in Japan, so I decided that I should move here and possibly introduce myself to the relatives that live around here, though I probably won't since my aunt never knew her father or the fact that she had siblings anyways, but at least this way I could protect my new relatives. Suddenly breaking myself out of my thoughts I heard a knock at the door.

* * *

 **Yukari's POV:**

Yukari decided that she was going to look at some apartments in the area before she helped her brother move out of his apartment when someone caught her eye. A very yummy someone. Oh my gosh that looks like Harry Potter. Yes I know about Harry Potter. Every witch who is subscribed to British Witch Weekly knows who the most eligible bachelor in the magus world. And yes for those of you who want to know I am a mage. I am the first and only mage in my family and anyone who makes fun of me for it has another thing coming. Though then again magus prejudices are much less prevalent in Japanese society than in magus or should I say wizarding societies throughout Europe. Though that is likely due to mages living with mundanes and going to mundane schools, while learning different types of magic in secret classes and clubs.

I follow him discreetly I see the most surprising thing. Harry Potter turns from a boy into a girl right before my eyes. As a girl Harry had beautiful shoulder length curly dark locks that framed her delicate features. Though I think the most impressive thing about her was her boobs. Wow those things were huge. They must have been at least DD. I was so busy staring at her I almost didn't see her leave the alley way and go into the apartment complex I was looking at. I followed her to her new apartment. I never said I was above stalking. Then without realising it I knocked on the door.

"Hello, can I help you with something", Harry asked while opening the door.

"Uhh... I'm thinking about moving into this apartment complex." I said in half truth.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you." Harry said with a smile, "I just moved in myself. My name is Sahashi Harina."

"Sahashi?" I questioned Harry.

"Yeah why?" She asked..

"Well my name is Sahashi Yukari." I said as I watch Harry's eyes widen a fraction.

"Are you possibly related to Sahashi Takami?" Harry questioned.

My eyes narrowed. "She's my mom." I say in reply. "So Hari-san how do you my mom."

"Um... Well." Harry fidgeted under my discretion, "I wasn't expecting to meet anyone so soon, but I think no I know your mom is my mom's half sister."

"No way!" I exclaim, "I'm related to Harry Potter!"

"What! How do you know?"

"Crap. How do I explain this without sounding like a stalker." I said, "I saw you switch sexes in the alley way and I recognised you as Harry Potter because I am a mage. But I am also looking at this apartment complex. Crap! I was supposed to bring the clothes to my brother like an hour ago."

"Calm down Yukari-san. I can help you bring those clothes to your brother."

"Thanks" Yukari said blushing in embarrassment.

* * *

 **Hari's POV:**

Hari honestly was not expecting to meet her cousins so soon or at all or being found out, but I guess there is nothing I can do about it now.

"Yukari. You must understand that me being here or that I have gender fluxia are big secrets that you must not tell anyone." I told her.

"Of course I won't I already knew about aunt Lilly through a family tree spell, but I never realised she was the Lilly Potter. You are my cousin Hari! Even though I just met you there is no way I will abandon you because family does not abandon family", Yukari said obviously with someone in mind.

"Thanks Yukari." I said with a smile as we approached her brother's apartment.


End file.
